


Passing the Bar

by danishdaddy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Short & Sweet, as a treat, carisi passed the bar and barba is very proud of him, congratulatory kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danishdaddy/pseuds/danishdaddy
Summary: Barba is congratulating Carisi after passing the Bar, unaware of the audience right outside his office.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Passing the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Again something super short I just kinda whipped out and thought what the heck might as well share it. I've got a longer one coming out tomorrow, but this is something small for a quick read.

There was a brief knock on Barba’s office door before it eases open. Barba turns from where he’s standing at the table in the middle of the office. He looks over his shoulder at the detective poking his head through the doorway. The hint of a smile graces his lips. 

“Detective, is there something I can help you with?” He says, turning his whole body to face him. 

Carisi shrugs, stepping further into the office. “I just thought I would stop by and let you know that I uh, I passed the Bar.” 

There was a beat of silence as his words registered in Barba’s mind. “You’re kidding.” 

Carisi tries to suppress the smile making its way onto his face with little success. “I’m dead serious.” 

Barba huffed a short laugh, “Sonny that’s amazing!” He quickly closes the space between them with quick strides, cupping the other man’s face in his hands. 

Carisi didn’t get the chance to warn his partner about the people waiting just outside, listening in and only waiting for Carisi to tell the man they all thought was only his mentor in law and nothing more, before pressing their mouths together. 

At first Carisi tries to pull back, but only for a moment. He resigns when he can feel the warmth of Barba’s hands on his face, how he smiles against his lips, the genuine excitement he puts into the kiss. He rests his hands on the other man’s waist. 

Both of them were so caught up in each other that they didn’t even notice the people stepping through the door, and the ‘oh!’ that came from Olivia Benson. Dodds was quick to shield his eyes and Rollins gave a low whistle. At that they broke apart, and Barba took notice of the intruders over Carisi’s shoulder. His eyes widen, and his hands move from Carisi’s face to his shoulders. He looks back at Carisi with narrowed eyes. 

“You didn’t tell me there were other people here.” He ground out.

Carisi snorts, “You didn’t exactly give me the chance to.” 

With a sigh Barba backs away from Carisi, smoothing out his shirt and tie. He glares at the people gathered together in his office. 

“Not a word of this leaves this room, understood?” 

Rollins salutes loosely, “Aye aye, captain.” 

“Yes sir.” Dodds manages, not quite making eye contact with either Barba or Carisi.

He then looks to Benson who matches his gaze, “We are going to have to talk about this.” She says.

“I know, but later. Now was there anything you actually needed or did you come here just to bother me?” 

“Aren’t we always here to bother you?” Rollins says, handing him the envelope in her hand. 

He huffs before taking it from her, looking through its contents. 

They gather around the table in the middle of the office, the earlier incident pushed to the backs of all of their minds as they focus on the work at hand. As the squad is filing out the door, Carisi lingers behind. Barba raises an eyebrow, “Yes?” 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I meant to give you a heads up and-”

“Sonny it’s fine.” Barba interjects. He walks up to him and places a hand on his bicep, “It really isn’t that big of a deal. Besides, disclosure was inevitable, might as well get it out of the way.” 

Carisi nods, and with a small smile he presses a kiss to Barba’s cheek. In response Barba just rolls his eyes, “Get out of here, you aren’t helping your case by lingering here.” 

Carisi raises his hand in surrender, “Alright alright. Thai tonight?” 

“Go!” Barba says, a laugh bubbling up behind it. Carisi flees, closing the door behind him. Barba shakes his head,  _ that man… _

He can’t help but love him. 


End file.
